User blog:Swimswimfruit/When Time and Destiny collide
As he finishes up his sentence, George pulls out two katana swords from their sheathes... They look like the swords Jason is wielding, and it's logical, since they used to be the original Magnus' swords. The fighter, feared all around the globe as one of the monsters of an old era, the pirate once known as The Fifth Yonko... The god who stirps up the things, who set the plan of purifying the One God into motion. George L. Magnus charges at Fate, knowing it is his duty to take part in this World War, not as God, but against one. ---- After a council of Gods, we can see George, Ceasar -Marcus' surrogate father and God of Gravity- and an old man with long white hair and beard, who has a very serene yet strict look. The ones we know, George and Ceasar, both look quite younger, roughly by five years. They are seated in a room that is lighted by nothing but a candle. They are talking, knowing that due to their status they cannot be spyed upon, yet careful and afraid of what would happen if things got out of hand before they set their plan into motion. Ceasar: I think the first thing we need to decide is how we will find out who are our allies and who are our enemies... George: I do have a vague idea of the colours of everyone on the council... However, before I speak, I would like to know what you think about everyone Peter. Peter: Well... I might hold a position that judges people, but as far as Gods are concerned, I cannot have a verdict with certainty... You two are the only ones that are obviously against God's corruption, even though I do suspect more are with us and are just hesitant... The only problematic one should be Fate, who is without a doubt a man that will not betray Him. George: Indeed, Fate should be the toughest one to tame. We need not forget that some Gods will most likely change until our plan is set into motion, too... Ceasar: It is almost certain. I'm afraid we won't see the end of this whole charade for a good five to ten years... and if I could be honest with you, I don't know if we ever will. Peter: It's not a matter of us seeing this through. Our primary goal lies in planting a seed, a miraculous seed of Faith... One that I would love to see in either of your sons. Ceasar: Hahahaha! Marcus, the savour of the world?! I honestly can't see that lovable idiot being the one to cleanse God of his corruption no matter what... At most, he could cure him of his boredom! George: That's it! Peter: What do you mean? George: Oh, I see it coming together... Listen closely. I think I can make it happen. What Ceasar said is indeed vital... So, imagine this... ---- As George rushes in, strings materialize around Fate. George doesn't hesistate, and with haki coated swords, attacks the man. String are launched instantaneously, and as soon as they touch George's swords, they harden. George manages to cut through them but the delay gives Fate enough time to prepare the counter attack. Fate moves his arm, and a set of very sharp string spears are launched at George. Even though their speed was blinding, George dodges them with ease, continuing his own attack. With every sword swing, more and more strings gather around Fate, shielding him. Divine Protection. Fate utters those words, but George doesn't mind them for now. He simply activates his Pantheon, and with a power burst, he cuts through everything in his sight, leaving Fate compeltly exposed. Time Flow... Without any tampering on Time, George moves his swords in such a way that Fate feels like they are lost in time. Before he could realize what is going on, Fate recieves four wounds on his body, and some blood is spilled. However, he doesn't give in to the wounds, and unleashes something he has been building up for quite some time. Hundreds of strings appear all around George, covered with powerfull haki, They are all pointed at him, and there seems to be no space for escape. Divine Punishment. Every single sharp string is launched with speed that breaks the sound barrier. George closes his eyes. Nitoryu Ougi: Reflex Court. We take a look at George's mind, and what we see proves how powerfull his Kenbushoku Haki is. Around him, we see darkness... The only thing that exists in it is his golden pantheon flame, which spreads far and wide. Suddenly, a single string, just a singularity, reaches the tip of the golden flame, and with speed that surpasses that of the projectiles, a slash is released that cuts the string. Fate simply blinks twice, and finds George standing still, sweating heavily... His Pantheon flame flickers as it retracts, and he sighs. Fate: he... just cut thousands of strings all at once?! George: To stand against me seriously... You realize that there is no hope for you, right? Fate is indeed at a loss of words, but quickly regains his posture. Fate: As long as I have God backing me up, nothing can stand up to me. George: Then you are at my mercy. Before Fate could respond, George appears to his side, with a menacing look. He swings one sword with power, but Fates instantly form to protect Fate. George pushes with all of his might, and then cuts the strings. Nitoryu: Road of Change. At that moment, as his one sword cuts through the strings, he unleashes a very powerfull flying slash from his other sword, with passes through the gap that the first sword created. Another wound is inflicted upon Fate, who kneels from the pain. Strings appear from everywhere, but George almost has no trouble fending them off. Fate: I prefer to become a martyr than to be at your mercy. God has not forsaken me because he has given me this amazing ability, after all... The strings gather around Fate again, but slowly, they start changing colour... From black, they turn white. Fate: Knowing that I had little fighting prowess, he blessed me with this power. Making sure that the strings of destiny are working properly is what I live for... So the strings make sure that I am protected. They are his gift, his devine protection. George: Well if he really valued your portection wouldn't something more powerfull be better? *He says as he slashes a few strings* Fate: It is not the power of the ability that makes it so unique... It is the symbolism behind it. Fate stands up, finally, and looks at George... On his lips, a smile is formed. Fate: Contrary to what many would have thought, one's string has no physical effect on the person it is tied to. If you cut it, they die, but if you touch it they cannot feel a thing. George starts sweating, as he sees were this is going... Fate: You see, George, that's what true power is... Threads dance around Fate's arms, entangling him in their devine protection... Suddenly, they start tearing, leaving weaker strands of threads behind... Everything vanishes as Fate moves his arms, and places them infront of his body. Fate: Absolute authority on everything, even Gods. Destiny is such that cannot be touched by the mightiest of this world's powers. Time, Space, Gravity, Hellish Powers or even Devine Potection. A golden strand of thread appears between Fate's palms. Fate: Everything is at Destiny's mercy... You might be the strongest, you might be indestructible, you might be the one... However, if these Threads move, you can only wait for their verdict... Fate touches the string, but unlike any other string we've seen as of yet, it is rigid, unbendable, unmovable. Fate: When Gods clash, they cannot use their powers on one another, yet they can fight with the powers they have as humans. You cannot stop me in the Time Continuum, and I cannot touch your string, move it in order to change your fate... George starts walking towards Fate, having already seen where this is going and what Fate means... However, several thousand strings start appearing, tying his legs with immense pressure, immobilizing him. Fate: You have already seen it all, haven't you, All-Powerfull Warrior? Have you come to understand how powerfull my Divine Protection is? George: The strings you are using are not random, nor are they meaningless... They move according to your will, and even if you don't think about it, they will appear to protect you... That old geezer made sure they would be durable, yet not indestrutable, so as to serve their purpose... Fate cannot contain his excitement, as he sees that George finally feels the immensity that is the power of his God. Fate: PRESCICELY! THE STRINGS YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING ARE YOUR DESTINY'S THREADS! I DO NOT EVEN NEED TO CUT THEM, NOR DO I NEED TO DAMAGE THEM, LIKE I WANT OWARI TO DO TO MAGNUS! Fate makes the single golden strand dissapear, and furiously moves his hands around, gathering all the strings he can. Fate: TO TOUCH ME, YOU HAVE TO CUT THEM YOURSELF! SUCH IS THE PARADOX OF THE DIVINE PROTECTION! DO YOU SEE HOW POWERLESS YOU ARE AGAINST IT? George: That is confirmation. All I needed. George closes his eyes, and a sound is heard. A sort of *clack*, like metal moving sponteneously. George: If you didn't have the need to brag about how powerfull your God is, you might have managed to win. Since you only know it when the final strand is cut, I might have killed myself, commiting the sinlge unforgivable sin in the eyes of your religion, while trying to kill God's Mercenary. George laughs. George: How fitting. I do like it, to be honest. However, it is already over. George takes a step, and the strings that bound him loosen up easily. He takes another step, and appears infront of Fate, with his swords sheathed, raising his fist. A punch is sometimes all it takes. A clack is heard again. George swings his fist. We can see it is covered in immese ammounts of Haki, and it is clentched so hard that the black skin starts to crack, revealing some golden lines... The pantheon of the man. George's punch reaches Fate's face, who didn't even have the chance to move, but is stopped by a wall of threads. Winds blow, Fate even loses his balance, but the strings remain intact. Fate: Do you think that by not cutting them, you can perhaps defeat God? Outsmart him? Outbest his creation? George: That is already done. The fact that you are standing there after my punch was the last "Sin". George sighs in relief, and draws his swords again. George: Pray. Fate: What? George: You heard me, pray. A last prayer, an ode to your God perhaps? Perhaps ask him for forgiveness? Fate: WHAT NONSENSE ARE YO... George: You failed God. I'll tell you one last time. God doesn't need praise, he needs saving. You shouldn't ask him to firgive you. You should ask him if he's willing to beg for forgiveness for playing you like a fool. George tightens the grip on his swords, and lowers his body stance... Fate sees everything move slower, yet George isn't playing with time... Most probably, Fate is affected by the mans Haoshoku. It happens in a blink. Nitoryu Ougi: Severed Thread. Fate opens his eyes, and feels a sting on his throat... He raises his one hand, as George is still mid-swing, and touches his jugular... Blood. As he panics, he realizes it's just a scratch. George: The fight was over from the first second, Fate. The fight of two men. As for the fight of ideals, my resolve is stronger than ever... That old geezer, deep down, sent you as his Messenger indeed... A cry for help. A flashback. George appearing infront of Fate, setting foot on the battlefield, infront of Owari and Magnus, and punching the man with such power his head is planted in the cement. '' '''George': Did you not find it weird... This was a fight of men, yet I didn't use my powers. Did you perhaps forget that I am the eater of the Kagi Kagi no Mi? I can lock and unlock anything, both physically and theoretically. Fate is trying to move, but is unable to. Fate: Now, I've locked your movement. However, from the first punch, I planted a key in your brain... I took a bet. I bet my life on this fight, and the wager I took was one of Faith in God. You see, when he gave you that power, he didn't let it be under his influence. He implanted it into you, into your brain.... You ask, why did he do that? Out of belief, of course. When he created the Fourteen God Fruits, he wished to give powers to his friends, to let them help with keeping balance. When he set the rule for fighting between Gods, he knew that in reality Gods would certainly fight... That was a certainty for you, his most vivid follower. Yet he was fair. Giving the power to you alone gave the opponents a fighting chance. From what I can think of, almost all Gods could have accesed a brain... So it became a fight against an ordinary powerfull ability, not Devine Protection. That is the final proof I need. Even in his corruption, when he met you, he still, even subconciously, tried to give us a chance... A chance of Change. Fate now is released, and drops on his knees. George had turned off his string ability, and if he wanted to, he could have decapitated him... Worse, he had cracked his faith. George places his hand on the man's shoulder. George: Do you see know, Fate? I, too admire that old man. The man I've heard so much about, a true saint... That man, I want to bring back. However, to do that, I must oppose him. My son is on his way to him. To be the human God needs, not the one he wants... To heal him of his boredom, and of his corruption. Fate cannot speak... He has been utterly defeated, without a single doubt, and he needs time... Time to mend things. Category:Blog posts